Mémoire
by yashiro-san
Summary: Alors qu'il partait en mission à Karakura, le capitaine Hitsugaya se réveille à Washington sans mémoire et se retrouve mêlé à une affaire du NCIS...
1. Chapter 1

Mémoire :

Personnages : T. Hitsugaya, l'équipe Gibbs.

Genre : Aventure, mystère.

Alors qu'il partait en mission à Karakura le capitaine Hitsugaya se réveille à Washington sans mémoire et se retrouve mêlé à une affaire du NCIS.

Note : Les évènements se déroulent après la guerre contre les Quincy.

Avertissement : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, Donald P. Bellisario et Don McGill

L'hiver était en avance cette année et la neige tombait drue dans les rues de Karakura. Bien qu'il ne soit pas tard les rues étaient vides, le froid intense de ce week end de décembre avait dissuadé les habitants de rester chez eux, au chaud. Pourtant deux courageux traversaient la ville en direction d'une petite clinique de quartier, à cette occasion ils coupèrent par un parc doucement enneigé.

\- Vous me donnez froid taicho ! Gémit une voix féminine. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas mettre un manteau ?

\- Non, Matsumoto. Soupira son supérieur aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige qui les entourait.

\- Mais avec juste un sweet-shirt… Moi j'ai un grand manteau et pourtant je suis gelée !

\- Matsumoto ! Gronda-t-il.

Bien sur qu'il n'avait pas froid, son élément était la glace, comment pourrait-il craindre le froid ? Il secoua la tête, désespéré par sa seconde, depuis des années elle essayait de lui faire mettre des pulls ou des manteaux, sans succès bien sur.

D'un coup il s'arrêta, un hollow n'était pas loin. Tout ce passa alors très vite et tout ce dont il se souvint fut le visage inquiet de Matsumoto et la sensation de chuter, chuter sans jamais atteindre le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui me suivent pour cette histoire et qui me laisse leurs petits review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Sur ce profitez bien de ce chapitre 1 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Noël était proche et il neigeait à gros flocons à Washington ce matin là. La radio annonçait qu'une telle chute de neige n'avait pas été vue depuis des années. Le froid était mordant pourtant l'équipe Gibbs du NCIS était déjà en plein travail. Ils avaient été contactés tôt ce matin pour le corps d'un marin retrouvé au milieu d'une forêt abondamment enneigée.

\- Ce qu'il fait froid ce matin ! Gémit McGee.

\- Courage, pense au sang chaud dans tes veines. Répondit Dinozzo, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Fait ressortir le Yeti en toi !

\- Pas forcément, j'ai des chauffe mains, c'est mieux.

\- Passe m'en un !

\- Non. S'amusa McGee.

\- Moi je n'ai pas froid. Nota Ziva.

\- Oui, bien sur, puisque tu es un animal à sang froid ! Gronda Dinozzo.

\- J'ai seulement pensé à prendre des vêtements chauds.

\- Je t'en donne ce que tu voudras ! Gémit le brun.

\- Je doute qu'ils t'iront ! Rit-elle.

Le cinéphile gémit de plus belle.

\- Il n'y a pas un autre moyen d'éviter de mourir de froid ?

\- Se mettre au travail. Intervint Gibbs en passant à côté du trio.

Le groupe se regarda avant de le suivre au pas de course. Arrivé sur la scène du crime un marin était assis contre un arbre, les genoux sous lui, gelé jusqu'aux os et une longue entaille sur la tête.

\- Lieutenant Thomas Ellis, des marins. Il était marié, décoré, 3ème génération dans les marins. C'était le fils du colonel George Ellis, retraité et actuellement pasteur.

\- En tout cas se promener sans gants et sans chaussures par ce temps glacial est assez mal avisé… Commenta le Dr Mallard en se penchant vers le corps gelé.

\- En tout cas ce n'est pas un vol, toutes ses cartes et son argent sont là. Fit l'israélienne.

\- Quant à son sac il ne contient qu'une serviette et de l'eau savonneuse gelée. Ajouta Dinozzo.

\- De mon côté j'ai des traces récentes de pas. L'agresseur est sans doute arrivé par derrière.

\- Il a également eu besoin d'une boussole. Fit Gibbs en déneigeant l'objet.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas défendu ? Demanda Ziva avant d'avoir un moment d'hésitation.

\- Ziva ? S'enquit Gibbs.

\- Déplacez-le. Dit-elle à Ducky.

Le médecin légiste acquiesça et invita McGee et son assistant à l'aider. Une fois cela fait ils découvrirent un tapis bleu saphir avec des bordures dorées. Une sadjada, identifia Ziva, un tapis de prière islamique. Dinozzo nota avec étonnement que le fils d'un pasteur était musulman. Ce à quoi acquiesça l'équipe.

\- Bon, McGee, aides Ducky et Palmer à embarquer le corps. Dinozzo emballe les pièces à conviction. Ziva va voir autour de la scène de crime, pars à droite je vais de l'autre côté.

\- Bien parton ! Acquiescèrent-ils.

Après quelques minutes de recherche Ziva repéra de volumineux rochers sur lesquels apparaissaient des tâches de sang. Elle les suivi du regard en tenant son arme en mains, avançant prudemment vers les rochers. En arrivant à leur niveau elle remarqua un corps recouvert de neige. Elle rangea rapidement son arme et retira la neige qui recouvrait le corps. A vu d'œil il s'agissait d'un adolescent, entre 13 et 14 ans, maximum. Il avait la peau pâle et d'étranges cheveux en bataille aussi blancs que la neige recouvrant la forêt. Cependant une large trace rouge contrastait avec sa chevelure immaculée. Il était blessé à la tête, sévèrement. Il ne pouvait pas être vivant pourtant… pourtant elle détecta un pouls, faible mais bien réel.

\- Gibbs ! Gibbs viens voir ça ! Cria-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard Gibbs et toute l'équipe fut réunie autour du garçon aux cheveux blancs portant un sweet-shirt noir, une écharpe turquoise, un jeans bleu marin et des converses noires et blanches. Rapidement Ducky le fit ramener à son camion pour pouvoir le mettre au chaud en attendant l'ambulance. Le médecin fit un rapide examen du garçon et décréta que sa vie n'était pas en danger mais qu'il souffrait d'hypothermie, bien que moins sévère qu'il ne l'imaginait au départ, et d'une forte commotion cérébrale.

\- En tout cas si il n'y avait pas eu de cadavre ici aujourd'hui ce garçon serait mort avant que quiconque le retrouve. Un mal pour un bien j'imagine. Fit McGee.

\- C'est sur qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance. Assura Ziva.

\- D'un autre côté il pourrait être lié à l'affaire. Vu sa blessure il a peut-être surprit le meurtrier et celui-ci à essayé de le tuer. Ou alors c'est lui qui…

\- Tony ! Protesta Ziva. Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

\- Ça s'est déjà vu. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Ou alors c'est un hasard. Ajouta McGee.

\- On ne peut être sûr de rien avant qu'il ne se réveille. En attendant on le surveille. Expliqua calmement Gibbs. McGee, tu vas aller à l'hôpital avec l'enfant, on te rejoindra là bas plus tard.

\- Entendu.

\- Alors le bleu, on va jouer à McNounou ? Rit Tony.

\- Dinozzo.

\- Oui parton ?

\- Tu seras le prochain.

Derrière lui, le brun entendit ses collègues rire et il croisa les bras, vexé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard l'ambulance était là et McGee parti avec l'étrange enfant aux cheveux blancs. En arrivant à l'hôpital ce dernier subit une batterie de tests puis fut laissé dans une chambre au calme en attendant son réveil. Environ deux heures plus tard le jeune agent fut rejoint par le reste de l'équipe.

\- Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ? Demanda Dinozzo.

\- Non, apparemment la commotion était sévère, il est possible qu'il y ait des séquelles.

\- Des séquelles ? Se renseigna Ziva.

\- Perte de mémoire principalement.

\- C'est pas bon ça. Fit le cinéphile.

\- Sait-on quand va-t-il se réveiller ? Demanda Gibbs.

\- Non, pas avant quelques jours apparemment.

\- Il avait des affaires sur lui ? S'enquit le brun.

\- Pas grand-chose, admit McGee, un téléphone portable et quelques yens.

\- Des yens ? S'étonnèrent les agents.

\- Un japonais ? Comment se serait-il retrouvé en plein milieu de la forêt alors qu'il vient probablement d'arriver en Amérique ? C'est insensé ! Fit Ziva.

\- Je suis d'accord. Moi ça me fait un peu penser au film ''Jumper'' de Doug Liam, vous savez ce type qui peut…

\- Et l'affaire ? Coupa McGee.

\- Avec Dinozzo on est allé rendre visite à la famille Ellis. Expliqua Gibbs. Ils pensent à un crime haineux, principalement.

\- Oui. Ajouta Tony. Thomas Ellis et sa femme étaient mariés depuis 2 ans, le colonel lui est devenu pasteur après la mort de sa femme. Le père se croit coupable de la nouvelle religion de son fils, il pense l'avoir influencé et que son fils ait choisi l'islam pour s'opposer à lui. Il a alors demandé à un ami, un aumônier musulman de la Navy, de se rapprocher de son fils. Il pense qu'il pourra nous donner des réponses. On a aussi fait la connaissance du petit frère de la victime, Patrick, mais c'est tout.

\- Je vois. Acquiesça McGee alors qu'un médecin entrait dans la salle, saluant les agents.

\- Bonjour docteur, pouvez-vous nous en dire sur ce qui est arrivé à ce garçon ? S'enquit le chef d'équipe.

Le médecin posa les yeux sur les feuilles qu'il avait en mains puis se tourna à nouveau vers les agents.

\- D'après nos tests il souffrait bien d'hypothermie en revanche ce qui est étrange c'est que celle-ci n'était pas aussi élevée qu'elle aurait dû l'être au vu du temps qu'il semble avoir passé sous la neige.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- De ce que j'ai vu il a dû passer près de 7 ou 8 heures dehors alors que son hypothermie équivaut seulement à deux ou trois heures, se qui est étonnant surtout avec le peut de vêtements qu'il a. Peut importe d'où il vient il a une forte résistance au froid. Les gens comme ça sont rares mais existent… Cependant c'est plus courant dans les zones comme l'Alaska, pas vraiment au Japon…

\- Et pour la blessure à la tête ? Reprit Gibbs.

\- Ça a été violent, comme si il avait chuté violement, et je ne dis pas trébucher. Si quelqu'un est à l'origine de ça il avait beaucoup de force. Qui plus est on lui a fait des points de suture et il devrait s'en remettre vite, il semble solide comme garçon. Cependant il y a…

Le médecin ne termina pas, coupé par le réveil prématuré de son patient, qui essayait déjà de s'asseoir, une main sur son front.

\- Restez allongés, vous avez une blessure grave, restez calme et rallongé vous. Tempéra le médecin en poussant doucement son patient à s'allonger.

L'enfant se laissa faire mais une certaine panique semblait briller dans ses yeux d'un étrange et magnifique turquoise.

\- _Na…Nani ?_ Demanda-t-il, l'incompréhension marquant ses traits.

Gibbs s'avançant alors jusqu'au lit et se pencha doucement vers le garçon.

\- _Konnichiwa, eigo wo hanase masu ka ? (Bonjour, parles-tu anglais ?)_

Le blanc le regarda un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Ou…Oui.

Gibbs hocha la tête à son tour et se redressa, ignorant les regard surpris de ses subordonnés.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Mon… Nom… ? Je… Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne m'en souviens pas… Dit-il alors que la panique revenait rapidement. Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ?

\- Du calme, rassura le médecin, tu as eu un grave choc à la tête. L'amnésie arrive dans ce genre de cas mais ta mémoire reviendra, petit à petit. Dit-il en l'examinant. Autrement tu vas bien.

\- Je vais bien ?! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça alors que je ne sais même pas qui je suis !? Vociféra l'enfant.

\- Il n'y peut rien lui. Tempéra Dinozzo alors que le blanc le fusillait du regard, faisant étonnement frissonner l'agent.

\- Ça reviendra, il suffit de se reposer et ça reviendra doucement. Assura le médecin. Dit moi, est-ce que tu te souviens de ton âge ?

\- Non.

La réponse était sèche et il sembla que le jeune homme ait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Moi ça me fait penser à ''Total recall''. Murmura Tony à ses collègues.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Tony. Gronda Ziva alors que le brun haussait les épaules.

\- Est-ce que tu es Japonais ? Demanda le médecin.

\- Oui.

\- D'où ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu es en Amérique depuis longtemps ou tu viens d'arriver ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- J'imagine que tu ne connais pas ton nom ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs secoua la tête.

* * *

La perte de mémoire est quelque chose qui me fascine et m'intrigue à la fois, avec ce crossover j'ai trouvé le bon moyen d'en parler en ajoutant du punch au récit ! A très bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! De plus il me semblait important de signaler que cette histoire serait relativement courte, à moins qu'une nouvelle idée me permette de rallonger mon histoire. Cela étant dit toute idée est la bienvenue ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture !

* * *

Au cours des deux jours que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs passa à l'hôpital il se montra très méfiant avec tout le monde, mais il ne semblait avoir encore retrouvé aucun souvenir. Pourtant il sentait qu'il devait protéger quelque chose, pas un objet en particulier mais qu'il devait protéger quelque chose comme… un secret ? Mais quoi ? Comment savoir ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas dire ? L'amnésie était… un véritable enfer.

Finalement on le laissa rapidement sortir de l'hôpital, dès lors il se retrouva sous la responsabilité du NCIS, plus précisément sous celle de l'équipe Gibbs .

A présent le jeune homme se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire, la tête et les bras posés sur la table froide. Mais ça ne le gênait pas, ce froid, étonnement il aimait ça, ça le soulageai, le détendait. Il se sentait plus serein à son contact.

Il sentit alors des regards sur lui et leva un œil vers la vitre teintée.

\- _Bien sur qu'ils vous observent._

Cette voix, il l'avait entendue à quelques reprises depuis son réveil. Il savait qu'il ne l'imaginait pas mais il ne savait pas nom plus d'où elle venait ni à qui elle appartenait. Quand il posait la question il obtenait toujours la même réponse : '' _Souvenez vous''._ Facile à dire. Pensait-il.

Il fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et se refermer en un claquement. Il se redressa et tomba sur les yeux clairs de l'agent Gibbs, assit en face de lui.

\- Commençons pas ton nom.

\- Je ne m'en souviens toujours pas.

\- En es-tu certain ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais ?

\- Au cas où tu serais impliqué dans notre affaire, comme témoin ou comme auteur.

\- Je ne sais moi-même pas quel est mon lien avec tout ceci. Et j'aimerai connaitre mon nom autant que vous.

Gibbs resta silencieux un moment puis reprit.

\- Tu viens du Japon ?

\- Je crois pouvoir dire que oui.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je comprends mieux le japonais que l'anglais.

\- Je vois. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. L'agent McGee te fera un prélèvement pour que l'on puisse comparer ton ADN à ce qu'on a sur la scène de crime. De plus on pourra peut-être également savoir qui tu es.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bien. Tu seras sous les soins de l'agent McGee, tu pourras également te promener dans nos locaux.

\- A condition de rester avec l'agent McGee j'imagine.

\- C'est exact.

Sur ces mots Gibbs sortit de la pièce et indiqua à son subordonné d'aller faire les prélèvements pendant qu'il se rendait en salle d'autopsie.

Une chose était sure dans l'esprit de l'ancien marin, ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres. Au-delà de son apparence physique il était… intrigant. En général un interrogatoire était stressant, pour n'importe qui, mais ce garçon était resté parfaitement calme et réfléchi. Il avait beaucoup de self contrôle et de répartie. Ce mystérieux garçon l'intriguait et il était presque certain qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec leur affaire. Mais dans ce cas là, comment avait-il terminé ainsi ?

\- Où en es-tu Ducky ? Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la salle d'autopsie.

\- Pour le moment l'examen sommaire indique un traumatisme crânien au niveau du lobe pariétal. Il y a également de multiples lacérations sur les épaules et sur la nuque.

\- C'est profond ?

\- Oui assez et l'angle est étrange. Le coup a dû être porté avec un coup lifté.

\- Et avec quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Un objet cylindrique sans aucun doute, mais lequel ça…

\- On a trouvé des résidus de peinture et un bout de fils dans la blessure. Ajouta Palmer en montrant le fils soigneusement rangé dans un pot transparent.

\- C'est exact. Il va falloir attendre qu'Abby ait fini ses analyses mais un autre élément vient proposer une nouvelle hypothèse. Le lieutenant a des égratignures sur les pieds et possédait encore du savon dessus. Je pense donc que…

\- Il connaissait son agresseur.

\- Oui. Et il lui a tourné le dos en toute confiance. J'ai bien peur que cela lui ai coûté la vie.

* * *

Quand Gibbs remonta dans les bureaux de son équipe il trouva ses trois subordonnés debout devant le bureau de McGee, où était assis leur jeune enfant mystère.

\- Il te faut un nom. Fit McGee.

\- Ce n'est pas un chien. Commenta Ziva.

\- Bien sur mais tout le monde a besoin d'un nom. On ne va pas l'appeler ''le gamin'' jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de son nom.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant. Protesta le principal intéressé avec un soupir.

Il était exaspéré, tout ceci était ridicule. Il avait un nom, il n'arrivait seulement pas à s'en souvenir.

\- Rick. Proposa McGee.

\- Il n'a pas une tête à s'appeler Rick, Mcgignol. Se moqua Dinozzo.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, hein ?

\- Thomas. C'est pas mal ça. Fit Ziva.

\- Non, ça ne lui convient pas non plus.

\- Vous avez l'air d'oublier que je suis là aussi. Grogna l'adolescent. Vous pourriez au moins me demander mon avis.

\- Il a raison. Affirma Dinozzo alors que ses collègues le fusillaient du regard.

\- Shiro. Intervint Gibbs.

\- Shiro ? Demandèrent ses subordonnés.

\- Ça signifie blanc en japonais. Dit-il simplement en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Alors que les agents se retournèrent vers le jeune homme ils virent qu'il avait les yeux dans le vague, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

Shiro… ça lui rappelait quelque chose, Shiro-chan… Il détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça mais d'un autre côté ça le rassurait. Le visage d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns apparu dans sa mémoire et dès lors il se souvint des moments passés à Rukongai, dans le district de Junrinan, avec sa grand-mère et Hinamori. Une évidence vint alors le frapper, il était mort, il était une âme… mais alors, pourquoi était-il dans le monde des vivants ? Dans un corps ? Il s'était réincarné ou quelque chose comme ça ? ça n'avait pas de sens…

\- Hey… ça va ? S'enquit McGee, inquiet.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête. Même si il se posait beaucoup de questions, il se souvenait de son nom, maintenant.

\- Je m'appelle Tôshiro, Hitsugaya Tôshiro. Dit-il finalement.

\- Hé bien, tu nous as fait peur. Enfin, au moins on connait ton nom maintenant ! S'exclama Dinozzo.

Le blanc hocha à nouveau la tête, silencieux. Ce regain de mémoire lui donnait une affreuse migraine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé sur notre affaire ? Reprit Gibbs.

\- Hé bien notre intuition était bonne patron, la veuve avait bien une aventure durant l'absence de son mari. L'amant était un banquier nommé James Anli. Expliqua Dinozzo.

\- Des contacts récents ?

\- Pas que l'on sache. Dit-il alors qu'un officier de la Navy à la peau mate arrivait vers eux, se présentant comme l'aumônier El Saïd et souhaitant voir Gibbs.

\- C'est moi. Allons en salle de réunion. Dit-il en ouvrant la marche, invitant l'aumônier et Ziva à le suivre.

Gibbs et Ziva apprirent pas l'aumônier que tous les membres de l'unité du lieutenant n'étaient pas heureux de la conversion du lieutenant. Particulièrement un premier sergent Louis Tibbens. Après cette entrevue l'aumônier prit congé et le duo reparti faire le point avec le reste de l'équipe.

\- J'ai parlé avec le supérieur du lieutenant, expliqua Ziva, apparemment Tibbens et Ellis ne s'entendaient effectivement pas.

Ils acquiescèrent et McGee afficha sur un des écrans le dossier du sergent.

\- Louis Tibbens, il est en permission à Attins en Virginie. Pas d'antécédent judiciaire. Mais deux avertissements pour avoir manqué de respect à un supérieur.

\- Insubordination. Commenta Tôshiro non loin d'eux.

\- Plus ou moins mais il a eu un avertissement. Admit Tony, un peu surprit.

\- Ce n'est pas assez sévère pour une faute comme celle-ci. On ne manque pas de respect à un supérieur.

\- Tu es bien dur dit moi, on n'a même pas les circonstances.

\- Peu importe, le manque de respect, particulièrement à un supérieur hiérarchique, est très grave et peut engendrer l'anarchie au sein d'un groupe si ce n'est pas puni correctement. Ils ont de la chance si d'autres n'ont pas essayés à leur tour. Après il est vrai qu'on n'a pas les circonstances. Admit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Quel genre de vie tu peux avoir pour penser ainsi ? S'étonna McGee.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est logique. Comment ont commencé les révolutions et les coups d'État à votre avis ? C'est extrême comme exemple mais je n'ai pas plus parlant.

Les agents s'entre-regardèrent avec surprise avant que Gibbs ne reprenne, tout de même étonné des dires du jeune japonais. Ce garçon était vraiment intriguant.

\- Dinozzo et Ziva, allez voir Tibbens. McGee, Ellis avait une vie musulmane, voyez si deux noms signifient deux vies.

\- Bien parton. Dit-il alors que le blanc libérait la place pour l'agent.

\- _Et moi ? Je fais quoi maintenant ?_ Pensa lacement le blanc.

En regardant autour de la pièce il vit un petit bureau vide juste à côté de celui de l'agent McGee. Avec un haussement d'épaule il s'y installa et décida de méditer pour remettre ses récents souvenirs en ordre et, accessoirement, essayer d'en trouver de nouveaux. Il resta ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, ce qui avait une fois de plus étonné les deux agents restés sur place. Habituellement les enfants de cet âge ne savaient pas rester en place mais lui restait des heures sans bouger… Quel enfant étonnant. Il ouvrit seulement un œil en apprenant que Dinozzo et Ziva avaient ramenés le fameux Tibbens et l'avaient placé en salle d'interrogatoire, où Dinozzo s'apprêtait à l'interroger.

\- Je peux venir ? Demanda-t-il.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard. McGee ne semblait pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée mais l'agent Gibbs accepta et ce car l'aumônier lui avait dit ne pas connaitre l'enfant, se qui amenait l'agent à penser qu'il n'avait effectivement aucun rapport avec l'enquête.

\- Très bien. Acquiesça-t-il en partant vers la salle d'interrogatoire, rapidement suivi de McGee et Hitsugaya.

Une minute plus tard le trio était derrière la vitre teintée avec Ziva, regardant Dinozzo mener l'interrogatoire du sergent Tibbens. Apparemment ils s'étaient battus quand ils étaient allés l'arrêter.

\- Les gens peuvent penser ce qui leur chante, un meneur sait qu'avoir un musulman en tête de patrouille peut couter très cher.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'italien.

\- Le régiment pense qu'un marin blanc qui récite à Fatiha se fiche de leur gueule. Alors ils le détestent et en contre partie il nous hait encore plus. Alors ça dérange.

\- Assez pour tuer ?

\- C'est pas moi.

\- C'est qui alors ?

De l'autre côté de la vitre le groupe était perplexe.

\- Il sait quelque chose. Fit Ziva.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a tué son supérieur. Intervint le blanc les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'étonna McGee.

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne l'a pas tué.

Les trois agents se regardèrent à la recherche de réponse, ce garçon était loin d'être comme les autres. Cependant ils devaient bien admettre qu'ils pensaient comme lui. De l'autre côté du verre le sergent reprit en expliquant que quelqu'un avait envoyé beaucoup d'argent, il ne savait pas qui, et ce pour qu'Ellis démissionne des marins. Dinozzo jouait la carte du sarcasme mais le sergent assurait que c'était pour le bien de l'unité et qu'il ne savait pas de qui venait l'argent. Ils avaient créé un compte pour le recevoir et ils ne posaient pas de questions.

Sur ce le groupe remonta vérifier les dires du sergent et faire le point. Le blanc, lui, trouvait ça assez intéressant, si il n'était pas mort il aurait bien fait un travail comme le leur.

\- J'ai vérifié les opérations bancaires des marins de l'unité d'Ellis. Fit Dinozzo en s'avançant vers le bureau de Gibbs. Pour le moment deux, dont le premier sergent Tibbens ont reçu de l'argent, une belle somme de 4000 dollars.

\- Joyeux Noël. Commenta Gibbs.

\- La somme a été virée d'un même compte à l'étranger à la même date pour les deux marins.

\- Société écran ? Proposa Gibbs.

\- Interpol est entrain de chercher.

\- Qu'ils se dépêchent.

\- Facile à dire. Grogna le brun alors que son supérieur levait les yeux vers lui. Heu, non patron ce n'est pas ce que je…

\- Gibbs ! Gibbs ! S'exclama Abby en entrant joyeusement dans la pièce.

\- Sauvé par le gong. S'amusa Ziva.

\- Oui, Abby ?

La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même et saisi le blanc par les épaules pour le trainer devant le bureau de l'agent.

\- J'ai analysé son ADN que McGee m'a apporté un peu plus tôt, commença-t-elle alors que le jeune homme eut une sueur froide, tu vois ses cheveux et ses yeux ? C'est naturel ! Pas de colorant ou d'eau de javel, rien ! C'est purement naturel ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Le blanc soupira intérieurement, au moins elle n'avait rien trouvé d'étrange révélant sa nature d'esprit.

\- J'ai analysé son téléphone aussi.

\- Mon téléphone ? Intervint-il, étonné.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas en avoir eu un ?

\- Vaguement… Je peux le reprendre si il est à moi ?

\- Heu…

\- Abby, coupa Gibbs, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé dans le téléphone ?

\- Hé bien c'est assez étrange. Il est comme tous les téléphones mais il n'y a qu'un seul numéro de valide.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- De tous les numéros en mémoire, un seul existe, celui d'un dénommé Kurosaki Ichigo. Les autres sont très étranges, je ne suis même pas sur que ce soit des numéros, ils sont comme… cryptés.

D'un homme les agents se tournèrent vers l'adolescent. Mais celui-ci semblait absent, au début ils pensèrent qu'il était entrain de se souvenir de quelque chose, mais ils le virent s'effondrer d'un coup et seul les réflexes de Ziva l'empêchèrent de rencontrer violemment le sol.

Les souvenirs déferlaient par dizaines dans son esprit, lui vrillant le crâne. Il se souvenait d'Ichigo Kurosaki et avec lui de sa place au sein du Seireitei. Tout défila alors très vite, sa condition de shinigami, ses années à l'académie, sa rencontre avec Matsumoto, le capitaine Shiba, Aizen, l'arrivée de Kurosaki pour sauver Rukia Kuchiki, Aizen, Hinamori, la guerre d'hiver, la guerre contre les Quincy… Puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

A très bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre !

* * *

A présent Toshiro se trouvait dans la salle d'autopsie, ausculté par Ducky. Une fois sa mémoire de retour il s'était évanoui et par prudence on l'avait emmené voir le médecin avant de savoir si il était nécessaire de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Le médecin légiste avait déduit que le retour brutal de ses souvenirs avait été douloureux et fatiguant, d'où l'évanouissement.

\- Bon, il n'y a rien de mauvais avec toi, tu peux te rhabiller Tôshiro, ou peut-être préfères-tu Hitsugaya ?

\- Oui, plutôt. Admit le blanc.

\- Je comprends, je suis allé au Japon une fois, pour une conférence médicale et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de us et coutumes différentes de chez nous. C'est une culture tout à fait passionnante et…

\- Ducky. Coupa Ziva en entrant.

\- Ho Ziva ! Sourit le médecin.

\- Vous avez fini ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pas de problème. Un peu de repos et quelque chose contre le mal de tête et tout ira pour le mieux. Assura le médecin en tendant un cachet blanc et un gobelet rempli d'eau au jeune capitaine.

\- Parfais, on a besoin de lui en haut. Tu peux venir aussi ? Gibbs voudrai te voir.

\- Bien sur. Acquiesça le vieil homme.

En sortant de la salle d'autopsie le blanc eut comme un mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirma quand il se retrouva à nouveau en salle d'interrogatoire, Dinozzo en face de lui.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu sembles avoir retrouvé une partie de tes souvenirs on va pouvoir avancer un peu sur ton lien avec notre affaire.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et l'agent reprit.

\- Alors, ton nom ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Hitsugaya Tôshiro.

\- Le problème avec ton nom, c'est qu'il n'est dans aucune base de données, même au Japon.

\- Ça peut arriver pour une personne mineure, non ?

\- C'est rare, à moins que tu n'ais jamais eut de certificat de naissance. Ce qui pose beaucoup de questions, notamment celle où tu mentirais sur ton nom.

\- Je n'avais pas tous mes souvenirs quand je m'en suis rappelé, je n'ai aucune raison de mentir.

\- Bon… ton âge ?

\- Aucune idée. Entre 13 et 14 peut-être.

\- Peut-être ?

Il n'ajouta rien, haussant les épaules.

\- Tu viens du Japon ? Reprit Tony.

\- Oui.

\- D'où ?

Le blanc ne répondit toujours pas, il ne pouvait pas dire Junrinan, ça ne lui apporterai que plus d'ennuis. L'agent tapa des mains sur la table pour inciter le garçon à répondre, mais sa tentative fut veine, il ne réagit même pas. L'agent grogna mais reprit.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé en Amérique ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas récupéré mes souvenirs à ce sujet.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, se demandant si c'était vraiment possible ou si le gamin cachait quelque chose.

\- Tu te souviens de comment tu as été blessé ?

\- Vous écoutez ce que je dis ? Je n'ai pas de souvenir des derniers jours avant mon réveil à l'hôpital.

\- Et au sujet de la victime ?

\- Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble, cette victime.

L'agent grogna et sorti une photographie du dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- Je ne le connais pas. Affirma le blanc.

\- Pourtant vous avez le même genre de blessure.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je le connaissais. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et je ne l'ai pas tué non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Mais vous l'avez envisagé.

Le brun ne répondit pas, il doutait que l'enfant soit le tueur mais il ne pouvait rien laisser passer. Il posa alors devant le garçon une photo du lieutenant, photo montrant particulièrement la sanglante blessure qu'il avait à la tête. Ce n'était pas une blessure nette et beaucoup de gens auraient détourné le regard mais l'adolescent ne broncha pas une seconde, comme habitué à voir ce genre de choses, voir pire. Tony cacha à peine sa surprise, même lui n'aimait pas voir ce genre de blessures. Il fini par soupirer, rassembla son dossier et rejoignit Gibbs, Ziva, McGee et Ducky de l'autre côté du verre.

\- Alors Ducky, qu'en penses-tu ? S'enquit Gibbs.

\- Il est loin d'être comme les autres Jethro. Il semble avoir vu beaucoup de choses pour un enfant de son âge. Il n'a pas réagit à la photo de Dinozzo, ce qui montre qu'il a été désensibilisé. Je ne saurais te dire l'étendue du traumatisme ou ce qui en est à l'origine mais durant l'examen que j'ai fait sur son corps, après son évanouissement, j'ai remarqué un niveau significatif de cicatrices, certaines très étendues et graves. Ça pourrait avoir différentes explications, enrôlé dans un gang ou dans une mafia, il y en a beaucoup au Japon, ou il pourrait même être un enfant soldat.

\- C'est horrible… Commenta McGee.

\- Pauvre enfant… Murmura Ziva.

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait pu… ? Demanda finalement Gibbs.

\- Au vu de ce que je viens d'énoncer, il pourrait mais je doute que ce soit le cas. Je pense qu'il n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Quelque soit la raison pour laquelle il était dans la forêt, dans l'état dans lequel on l'a trouvé, le trouver à surement été la meilleure chose que l'on ai pu faire pour lui.

\- Tu penses qu'il s'est enfui et qu'on l'a laissé pour mort ? S'enquit Ziva.

\- Peut-être ou alors c'est un accident. En tout cas il est plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs.

\- On l'a côtoyé un moment et il semble être quelqu'un d'intelligent et calme, je doute qu'il aurait agit sans réfléchir. Fit Gibbs.

\- Je suis d'accord. Admit le médecin. Gardons le avec nous jusqu'à la fin de l'affaire et on avisera ensuite. C'est le mieux à faire pour le moment.

Les agents acquiescèrent en posant à nouveau les yeux sur l'enfant derrière la vitre, une seule pensée les traversant tous : cet enfant était une énigme à lui tout seul. Gibbs soupira et partit sortir l'enfant, lui annonçant qu'il resterai avec lui pour la nuit.

* * *

Ce qui étonna le jeune capitaine chez l'agent Gibbs était que sa porte d'entrée n'était jamais fermée à clé. Pour le reste la maison était simple et fonctionnelle. Gibbs lui indiqua qu'il dormirait dans le canapé. Pendant qu'il allait chercher quelques draps à l'étage le jeune capitaine fit le tour de la pièce et plus particulièrement de la bibliothèque trônant dans le salon. Les ouvrages étaient divers et variés mais la plupart étaient anciens. Le livre le plus récent se nommait ''Deep six'' et narrait les aventures de l'agent Tibbs et son équipe, l'agent spécial Tommy, l'officier du Mossad Lisa, La scientifique Gothique Amy Sutton et l'agent McGregor. Ce livre avait été écrit par Thom. E Gemcity. Le capitaine fit rapidement le lien avec les membres de l'équipe Gibbs et sans aucun doute le nom de l'auteur était l'acronyme de l'agent McGee. En descendant Gibbs l'invita à se servir si il souhaitait lire un des livres, à condition de bien sur le remettre à sa place après. Le capitaine l'en remercia et sortit ''Deep six'' de la bibliothèque.

\- C'est l'agent McGee qui l'a écrit ?

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Non, mais les noms sont assez parlant, en plus de son acronyme.

Bien qu'il ne le dise pas l'ancien marin était impressionné, cet enfant avait un grand esprit d'analyse et d'observation, il ne doutait pas qu'il devait être un vrai génie, ne serait-ce que dans son domaine.

\- Oui, c'est lui qui l'a écrit.

\- C'est un bon livre ?

\- Lis-le.

En somme, fais-toi ta propre idée. Se dit le jeune homme.

\- Il y a des choses que tu ne manges pas ? S'enquit l'homme depuis la cuisine.

\- Non.

Gibbs acquiesça silencieusement puis son téléphone sonna.

\- Oui, Gibbs. Qu'est-ce que tu as Dinozzo ?

\- J'ai eu Interpol. Ils ont identifié le compte.

\- Continue.

\- Il appartient au colonel George Ellis.

\- Son père ? S'étonna Gibbs.

* * *

Ce soir là le capitaine n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, la journée avait été forte en émotions et pourtant il était là à se retourner encore et encore dans le canapé de l'agent Gibbs, essayant en vain de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence aux États-Unis. Il devait récupérer son denreishinki en premier lieu, au moins pour contacter Soul Society et leur dire où il se trouvait. Cependant Abby n'avait jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit ressemblant à des pilules d'âme artificielles. Étaient-elles toujours dans la forêt où le NCIS l'avait trouvé ? Il fallait qu'il y retourne pour en avoir le cœur net ou alors qu'il demande à l'agent David, mais sans éveiller les soupçons s'était compliqué. Mais tant qu'il n'avait pas de pilules il était, non seulement, aussi vulnérable qu'un humain normal mais, en plus, aussi incapable de s'occuper d'éventuels hollow et incapable de partir d'ici sans problème.

\- Bon sang, c'est pas gagné. Soupira-t-il.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, à très bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le 4ème chapitre ! Merci à tous de votre lecture !

* * *

Ce matin là l'agent Gibbs constata que le jeune homme qu'il hébergeait était aussi matinal que lui. Celui-ci était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, ''Deep six'' quasiment fini entre ses mains. Ils se saluèrent silencieusement avant de déjeuner et de partir rejoindre Dinozzo chez les Ellis. Le jeune capitaine fut étonné qu'ils l'emmènent avec eux. Quand il posa la question Gibbs lui répondit que c'était pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun lien avec leur affaire.

\- Et vous emmenez souvent des suspects chez les parents de vos victimes ?

\- Non, mais tu n'es plus un suspect. Répondit simplement l'agent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a disculpé ?

\- Un certain nombre de choses. Répondit simplement Gibbs, faisant lever un sourcil au capitaine.

Finalement le jeune homme haussa les épaules et ils arrivèrent bientôt chez les Ellis. Bien sur la présence du blanc étonna la famille mais ils confirmèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, ce à quoi Gibbs hocha la tête, il s'en doutait. Il passa ensuite à ces récentes découvertes, ce qui ne ravi pas les Ellis, en particulier la femme de la victime et son frère, qui étaient les seuls présents dans la maison pour l'instant.

\- Non mais dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'accuser un marin maintes fois décorés ? Vociféra-t-elle. Un pasteur en plus !

\- Les faits. Coupa Gibbs.

\- Des mensonges. Protesta le frère.

\- Pas d'après la banque. Nota Dinozzo. Les gens agissent parfois de façon mal avisée.

\- Pas les marins, ils ne sont pas comme les autres. Protesta à nouveau le cadet.

\- Oui mais ils sont soumis aux même lois, ils ne sont pas au dessus.

Le capitaine, lui, observait l'échange avec intérêt. Il était d'accord avec Gibbs, ce n'était pas parce qu'on était militaire, ou dans son cas shinigami ou capitaine, qu'on était au dessus des lois. Malheureusement le système est souvent corrompu et contre ça il était difficile de lutter, malheureusement. Monde humain ou non, c'était partout pareil. En ce qui concernait l'affaire, l'attitude du cadet intriguait le capitaine.

\- Nous devons contacter James Adline, vous devez bien avoir son numéro ? Reprit Dinozzo. Ho bien sur je comprends, vous aviez besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, il s'est proposé…

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard et Gibbs reprit.

\- Où étiez-vous le jour où Thomas a été tué ?

\- Avec des amis et Patrick était à l'internat ! Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?!

\- Parce que vous n'avez pas été franche avec nous. Fit Dinozzo.

\- Ils ont le droit de tout savoir, Tina. Intervint le colonel en entrant dans la pièce. Vous avez dit vrai agent Dinozzo, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il démissionne mais qu'il cesse cette voie religieuse.

\- En soudoyant des hommes en qui il avait confiance ? Questionna Gibbs, peu convaincu de la méthode.

\- Je pensais que si il comprenait qu'il les mettait en danger il se montrerai moins égoïste. Mais c'était une erreur. Admit-il. Si mon fils en est mort alors que Dieu me pardonne.

Sur ces mots les agents du NCIS prirent congés. Le voyage de retour fut calme cependant le jeune capitaine ne put s'empêcher de faire part de ses doutes aux deux agents.

\- Le fils, il sait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'étonna Gibbs.

\- C'est vrai, il n'avait pas l'air plus suspect que ça. Admit Dinozzo.

\- Je ne sais pas… une intuition. Quand il parlait des marins… Peu importe. Soupira-t-il finalement, il n'avait aucune preuve.

Les deux agents le regardèrent un moment avant de se faire pensifs, restants silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée au bureau. Là bas Gibbs les laissa en chemin, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent avant d'hausser les épaules et de retourner auprès du reste de l'équipe Gibbs.

En arrivant Dinozzo fit un bref contre-rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé à ses collègues, ce à quoi ils acquiescèrent.

\- Vous pensez que le colonel est impliqué dans la mort de son fils ? Demanda Ziva.

\- Hé bien… il dirige une paroisse, peut-être à cause de la honte… Fit McGee.

\- Hum… Possible…

Alors que Tony allait ajouter quelque chose son téléphone sonna. En décrochant l'agent perdit très vite de son assurance et se fit soudainement très maladroit, presque embarrassé. Ce changement inattendu intrigua rapidement ses collègues ainsi que le jeune capitaine. Voyant leurs visages intéressés le brun leur murmura un ''c'est elle'', ce qui amusa grandement Ziva et McGee.

\- Qui ça ''elle'' ? Voulu savoir le blanc en suivant l'agent McGee, qui rejoignait Ziva.

\- C'est Dolores, expliqua l'agent, des ressources humaines. Chaque année on tire au sort quelqu'un de l'agence à qui on doit faire un cadeau pour Noël, bien sur le but est que la personne ne sache pas qui est son père noël avant le jour J.

\- Je vois. Acquiesça le blanc. Et pourquoi semble-t-il si…

\- Dolorès est quelqu'un de… disons particulier. Fit l'agent David.

\- Oui, très particulier. Assura McGee avec une grimace. Mais regardez un peu Tony, ça va être amusant.

Les trois compères portèrent alors leur attention sur le brun, qui n'en menait vraisemblablement pas large.

\- Vous m'avez découvert. Tenta de détendre l'agent avec un sourire crispé.

Tout d'un coup son sourire s'effaça et il sursauta.

\- Non c'est pas drôle je sais… comptez sur moi… j'aurai même les clochettes, en argent massif. Au rev…

Le brun retira la téléphone de son oreille, regardant un instant le combiné avant de le reposer sur son socle. Enfin il leva les yeux vers ses collègues, qui semblaient très amusés.

\- Quelqu'un a vendu la mèche. Reprit l'ainé des agents. Elle sait que… que je suis son père noël secret… McGee… t'aurais pas fait ça ? Demanda-t-il, presque suppliant.

\- Bien sur que non. Répondit l'informaticien, tout sourire alors qu'il tapait dans la main de Ziva.

\- Elle veut qu'on se voie à 18h le soir du réveillon…

\- Pour l'échange des cadeaux ? S'enquit l'ex-agent du Mossad.

\- Pour m'emprisonner dans un cocon de lierre et me retirer toute la magie et la joie de noël… Répondit le brun d'un air théâtral.

\- Bon, reprit Ziva, c'est très certainement une personne en manque de relation sociales alors soit un peu gentil. Trouve quelque chose d'original, donne lui de la tendresse. Taquina-t-elle.

\- Ou alors une branche de houx dans le cœur ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Se plaignit-il.

Le capitaine se dit alors qu'il correspondait aussi à la description de cette fameuse Dolorès, enfin… peut-être ? Au contraire de cette femme il devait bien avouer qu'il était toujours en contact avec les gens, ne serait-ce que pour le travail… Et puis il y avait Matsumoto, Hinamori, sa grand-mère … et Kurosaki aussi, bien contre son grès… cela dit il avait apprit à apprécier le shinigami suppléant, allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que son père était le capitaine Shiba ? Oui, ça devait être pour ça, puisqu'il les avait tout les deux traités de la même façon… ils se comprenaient bien à ce sujet là. Il n'était peut-être pas un cas si désespéré, finalement.

\- Les gars, intervint Ziva, on doit rejoindre Gibbs chez Abby.

* * *

Le capitaine n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le laboratoire de la jeune femme gotique. L'endroit lui semblait contenir tout le nécessaire pour faire un très bon travail d'analyse pour les enquêtes. Cependant une chose le dérangeait, au-delà de la décoration chargée pour Noël, la musique. Non seulement ce n'était pas du tout son genre mais en plus c'est horriblement fort et bruyant. A leur arrivée, cependant, la jeune femme sembla baisser le volume. Sur la table, au centre de la pièce, se trouvait divers tubes de métal et de bois. Abby se saisi d'un des tubes de métal et commença.

\- Tous ces objets pourraient tuer, mais aucun d'eux ne l'a fait.

\- Tu n'as pas pu identifier l'arme ? S'enquit l'israélienne.

La gotique sourit avec amusement.

\- Abby… Prévint Gibbs.

\- Voyons Gibbs ! T'ai-je déjà fait venir ici sans raison ?

\- Heu…

La femme leva un doigt devant l'agent et se tourna vers une machine derrière elle. En se retournant elle avait enfilé des maniques représentant des mains squelettiques et elle saisi un plateau sur lequel se trouvait des gâteaux à son effigie.

\- Allez y, prenez en un ! Sourit-elle.

\- Désolée Abby, rit Ziva, je ne peux pas te manger !

Gibbs, lui, en prit un mais ne commenta pas. Dinozzo et McGee en prirent un et la jeune femme se tourna vers le blanc.

\- Non merci, je n'aime pas trop le sucré.

Les adultes le regardèrent avec surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- A ton âge, on aime tous le sucré ! S'exclama Abby, ébahie.

\- C'est clair ! Les bonbons, les gâteaux, les pâtisseries… ! Fit Dinozzo, incrédule.

\- _Si ils savaient que j'ai au moins le double de leur âge…_ Pensa le capitaine, lassé. Peut-être, mais pas tous.

\- Au Japon il y a peu de déserts, ce n'est pas la même culture. Expliqua simplement Gibbs.

\- Oui mais tout de même… S'étonna McGee.

\- Il y a tout ce que vous avez cité et l'agent Gibbs a raison, mais je n'aime pas trop ça, c'est comme ça. Conclu le blanc.

Les agents s'entreregardèrent avant qu'Abby ne reprenne sur l'affaire.

\- J'ai trouvé d'infimes particules d'aluminium et de titane dans la plaie du lieutenant.

\- Une batte de baseball ? Proposa Gibbs.

\- Bonne proposition ! Sourit Abby. J'ai prit toutes les informations que l'on a, la forme de l'impact, l'angle… En somme tout le nécessaire pour faire une simulation de l'incident. Dit-elle en montrant la dite simulation sur son ordinateur. Ce qu'il faut noter c'est la vitesse impressionnante de l'impact. La personne qui a tué Ellis est très athlétique.

\- La femme d'Ellis jouait au softball, non ? Intervint le blanc.

\- Hein ? S'étonnèrent les agents.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda Abby.

\- Il y avait une photo d'elle plus jeune avec une équipe de softball, chez les Ellis.

\- Tu es drôlement observateur, je n'avais même pas vu ! Fit Dinozzo.

Le blanc soupira et Gibbs se tourna vers Ziva.

\- Va voir madame Ellis. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Entendu. Acquiesça l'israélienne. Dinozzo, McGee, retournez travailler.

Ils acquiescèrent puis le capitaine se tourna vers la scientifique.

\- Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon téléphone ?

La jeune femme sembla pensive puis se tourna vers Gibbs, qui ne fit qu'acquiescer.

\- D'accord ! Sourit-elle en allant chercher l'objet pour le remettre au capitaine.

\- Merci. Soupira-t-il de soulagement.

\- Cependant j'ai une question.

\- Une seule ?

\- Tu es perspicace ! Rit-elle.

\- Et vos questions ?

\- Parfois ton téléphone sonne mais ne fait qu'indiquer un endroit dans la ville. Pourquoi ?

Que répondre à ça ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était l'emplacement de hollow… Nier ? Il doutait qu'ils le croient. Il ne doutait pas que pour les agents ça avait l'air d'un système de pistage.

\- Bon, reprit Abby, et il y a des numéros qui n'existent pas…

\- Ils existent tous. Assura le capitaine.

\- Mais…

\- C'est bon Abby. Coupa Gibbs. Allez, on retourne en haut. Merci de ton aide Abby.

\- Je t'en prie Gibbs ! Sourit-elle alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Dans l'ascenseur le duo était calme mais le capitaine hésitait, d'un côté il voulait savoir pourquoi l'agent Gibbs l'avait aidé et de l'autre il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à ses questions. Finalement il soupira et emporté par sa curiosité il bloqua l'appareil. L'agent Gibbs ne paru pas surpris, se retournant vers le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le capitaine.

Il eut un moment de silence et le blanc reprit.

\- Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas très bavard, pas vrai ? Soupira le jeune homme en croisant les bras. Pourquoi avoir coupé votre scientifique tout à l'heure ?

\- Tu es un enfant étrange. Commença Gibbs. Ton regard est loin d'être comme celui des enfants de ton âge. Il montre que tu as vu et vécu beaucoup de choses, bien plus que n'importe quel enfant ou certains adultes. Tu possèdes un grand sens de l'observation, de déduction et d'intuition. En ajoutant à cela ton calme que peux possède. Qui plus est tu ne sembles pas être quelqu'un de mauvais, tout le monde à ses secrets.

Le capitaine regardant l'agent un moment, cet homme aussi avait vu beaucoup de choses, il avait un certain respect pour lui. Gibbs était un homme intelligent et il était difficile de dire ce qu'il pensait, il se sentait assez proche de lui, en un sens. Finalement le capitaine soupira et remit l'ascenseur en marche. En arrivant au bureau ils virent l'aumônier El Saïd qui tendait une lettre à Ziva, sur celle-ci était écrit ''Il est mort à cause de toi, bang, tu es mort''.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, à bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Ce 5ème chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Gibbs et Ziva se trouvaient actuellement dans la salle de réunion avec l'aumônier El Saïd. Celui-ci leur dévoila que peu avant la mort du lieutenant celui-ci lui avait demandé de faire une intervention dans l'école de son frère, d'après lui il n'avait jamais vu de frères aussi différents.

\- Hitsugaya avait raison ? Demanda Ziva, qui était au courant des soupçons du jeune homme.

\- Il faut le vérifier. Fit Gibbs en se dirigeant vers les bureaux. On va aller voir Abby.

L'ancien agent du Mossad acquiesça puis ils partirent vers les bureaux. Là bas ils ne virent aucune trace du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Étonné Gibbs se tourna vers ses deux subordonnés, qui lui indiquèrent l'étage où le blanc se trouvait, appuyé sur la balustrade en fer, le téléphone à l'oreille.

\- Il est là depuis longtemps ? S'enquit Ziva.

\- Une demi-heure, je ne sais pas avec qui il est au téléphone mais il a semblé excédé plus d'une fois. Ça nous a étonnés, on ne l'avait encore jamais vu perdre son sang froid comme ça. S'amusa Tony.

\- A qui il téléphone ?

\- Aucune idée, mais quelqu'un du Japon, vu qu'il ne parle qu'en japonais. Des nouvelles avec l'aumônier ?

\- Oui, il faut aller voir Abby.

L'agent McGee fit un signe au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs pour lui dire de les suivre. Celui-ci acquiesça et après quelques mots raccrocha son téléphone pour suivre les agents.

\- A qui tu parlais ? Tes parents ? S'enquit Tony.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Répondit froidement le capitaine.

\- Si quelqu'un va venir te chercher ici il vaut mieux savoir qui, tu ne penses pas ? Commenta Ziva.

Le capitaine grogna mais hocha la tête.

\- C'était… une amie, en quelque sorte.

\- Une amie ? Pas ta petite amie ? S'amusa Tony.

\- Certainement pas ! Vociféra l'adolescent.

\- Soit pas timide, à ton âge c'est normal d'avoir une petite amie !

\- Ce. N'est. Pas. Ma. Petite. Amie. Grogna le blanc en croisant les bras. Elle est bien plus âgée que moi.

\- Ha ? Tu préfères les filles plus âgées ?

Excédé le capitaine lui lança un regard noir, faisant efficacement taire le cinéphile.

\- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça. Lui murmura McGee.

\- Et cette amie, elle a un nom ? Demanda Gibbs.

\- Matsumoto, Rangiku Matsumoto.

\- Et tu appelles plutôt une amie que tes parents ? Nota Ziva, sans méchanceté.

L'hésitation du garçon étonna le groupe.

\- Je l'appelle précisément parce que je n'en ai pas.

Il eut un silence et le capitaine ajouta.

\- Je ne connais pas mes parents mais j'ai été élevé par une vieille femme que j'appelle ma grand-mère. Avec une autre fille. Ma grand-mère n'a pas de téléphone et habite en campagne, je ne pouvais donc pas la joindre. Termina-t-il. On est arrivé. Annonça-t-il en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Dire que le groupe était étonné serait un euphémisme. Ils n'avaient pas imaginés que le jeune homme était orphelin et à présent ils regrettaient leurs paroles. Cela dit ils comprenaient l'hésitation sur son âge réel, si il avait été abandonné ça expliquait tout.

\- Si vous ne sortez pas maintenant l'ascenseur va repartir et vous avec. Commenta le blanc en se tournant vers eux.

Les agents reprirent leurs esprits et sortirent de l'appareil, rejoignant le garçon à l'entrée du laboratoire. En les voyant entrer la scientifique sauta de joie puis leur expliqua la raison pour laquelle elle les avait fait venir. Elle leur indiqua le grand écran qui trônait dans la pièce et leur montra à nouveau sa reconstitution du meurtre.

\- Comme je vous l'avais dit le meurtrier avait forte, habilité et puissance.

\- Je possède aussi ce genre qualités. Se venta Tony.

A ce commentaire Ziva eut un rire moqueur.

\- Il faut être généreux à noël. Répondit l'italien.

\- Balivernes. Répliqua la brune.

\- Quoi ? Fit Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Change d'angle Abby. Coupa Gibbs.

La scientifique acquiesça et repassa la scène avant que Gibbs ne la coupe à nouveau.

\- Patrick Ellis joue bien à la cross ?

\- Il est capitaine d'équipe. Assura le brun.

\- Abby, remplace la batte par une cross.

\- Entendu. Les cross sont faites d'aluminium et de titan. Expliqua-t-elle avant de remplacer l'objet sur la reconstitution. C'est tous ce qu'on a trouvé dans la blessure.

\- C'est comme le mythe d'Abel et Caïn. Commenta Ziva.

\- On dirait que tu avais raison, Hitsugaya, il a tué son frère.

\- Comment avais-tu su ? S'enquit Ziva.

\- Je ne le savais pas, je le sentais en quelque sorte. Quand ont était chez les Ellis ses réactions étaient étranges, disons qu'il ne semblait pas serein.

\- Je n'avais rien vu de particulier moi… Fit pensivement Tony.

Gibbs ne commenta pas mais semblait assez intrigué.

\- Je suis observateur. Expliqua simplement le blanc.

Ce n'était pas faux du tout en soi mais ce n'était pas la seule raison, être capitaine de division aidait beaucoup. Bien de ses subordonnés avaient essayés de lui mentir, pour des raisons diverses, notamment pour s'être laissé embarqué par Matsumoto dans une beuverie de laquelle ils n'en sortaient jamais bien et à cause de laquelle ils étaient en retard ou faisaient mal leur travail, entre autre. Alors bien sur, ils essayaient de le lui cacher, plus ou moins bien, mais malheureusement pour eux il voyait et comprenait vite. A présent il avait l'habitude et ce genre de choses ne lui échappait plus, si ça lui avait échappé un jour d'ailleurs.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda McGee. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Patrick Ellis ?

\- On ira le chercher demain matin, il est tard. Fit Gibbs.

Les agents acquiescèrent et chacun reparti chez soi, le blanc suivant l'agent Gibbs.

* * *

La soirée fut calme et à l'étonnement du capitaine l'agent Gibbs ne lui posa pas d'avantages de questions, sur d'où il venait, sur ce qu'il faisait ici, sur son denreishinki…

Il trouvait cet homme assez étrange mais il l'appréciait, pour son calme et parce qu'il ne posait pas beaucoup de question. De plus il était vif d'esprit et était sérieux dans son travail, des qualités qu'il appréciait beaucoup, surtout dans le travail.

Le point positif aujourd'hui était qu'il avait pu contacter la Soul Society, surtout Matsumoto en fait. La jeune femme avait été visiblement soulagée de l'entendre et de savoir qu'il allait bien. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avant sa perte de mémoire. Apparemment ils s'étaient fait surprendre par un arrancar dissident et heureusement que le shinigami suppléant n'était pas loin à ce moment là. Au moment de l'attaque une faille spatio-temporelle s'était ouverte, emportant le capitaine avec elle, d'après la douzième division ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le capitaine était septique mais il n'avait pas non plus d'autres explications, il s'en contenterai jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à Soul Society.

Qui plus est il était reconnaissant au shinigami suppléant d'avoir aidé et protégé Matsumoto. Celle-ci s'était fait beaucoup de souci et apprendre qu'il avait temporairement perdu la mémoire l'avait paniquée, il lui avait fallu un moment pour la convaincre qu'il allait bien, un long moment… De plus sa présence au NCIS n'avait pas aidé… Avant qu'il ne raccroche la rousse lui avait promis de venir le chercher, il n'était pas sur de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais l'intention était là. Elle l'avait cependant rassuré en lui disant que c'était elle qui avait ses pilules d'âme artificielles, qu'il avait fait tomber en se faisant emporter par la faille.

A présent il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus !


	7. Chapter 7

Et bien voilà, nous sommes arrivés au dernier chapitre. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir lue et suivie !

* * *

Le lendemain matin Gibbs, Dinozzo et le capitaine allèrent chez les Ellis pour arrêter le frère du disparu. Le blanc avait été assez surpris que les deux agents le laisse venir avec eux mais ils s'expliquèrent en disant qu'il avait été là auparavant et que c'était lui qui avait eu la solution dès le départ. Bien qu'il trouvait la raison bancale le capitaine accepta d'un haussement d'épaule.

En apprenant la nouvelle le colonel Ellis et la femme du lieutenant furent sans voix, n'y croyant d'abord pas. Puis le jeune rentra chez lui après un jogging matinal, en entrant dans le salon il s'étonna de l'ambiance sinistre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Patrick, commença Gibbs, nous savons que tu étais dans le parc avec ton frère, le jour de sa mort.

\- Mais non, j'étais en cours... De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Tu lui as reproché d'être musulman, vous vous êtes disputés et tu as perdu ton calme.

\- Les joueurs de cross cours souvent avec leur cross, où est la tienne ? Demanda Tony. Il est cassé ou tu t'es débarrassé de la preuve ? Et puis la lettre à l'aumônier ? Pas mal ton découpage.

Voyant le jeune commencer à paniquer le capitaine su qu'ils avaient raison et qu'ils le tenaient.

\- Papa… Fit le jeune homme, tu dois me croire… Il nous portait préjudice, beaucoup. Tout le monde se moquait de lui. J'ai fait ça pour toi !

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase le colonel le gifla. Il eut un moment de silence avant que le colonel ne reprenne.

\- Ton frère, Thomas, cherchait ce qu'il y avait de meilleurs chez les hommes. Oui il a trouvé un Dieu et ça m'a humilié, mais c'était toujours mon fils !

\- Mais moi aussi je suis ton fils ! Tu nous as appris à être fier, fier de notre famille. Et quand Thomas a changé, tout a changé ! Parce que la plus grand fierté de cette famille c'était l'honneur. Et il a tout gâché. Je l'aimais tellement… et lui il nous a tourné le dos !

\- Ou c'est peut-être nous… qui lui avons tourné le dos.

Après cela le jeune étudiant fondit en larmes. Une part de son discours rappela le capitaine Kuchiki au blanc, l'honneur, la fierté d'une famille… Le shinigami respectait cette façon de penser mais il était dommage que dans ce cas là ça se soit mal terminé. Vraiment dommage.

Le jeune Ellis fut arrêté et était à présent en attente de son jugement.

\- Pour un jour de réveillon, j'ai mal pour eux. Commenta Dinozzo.

\- C'est sur que c'est pas joyeux. Soupira McGee.

\- Au fait, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi pour Noël, fit Ziva au blanc, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Quelqu'un vient te chercher aujourd'hui ? S'enquit McGee.

\- Je ne sais pas, surement.

\- J'espère pour toi, ce serait triste de passer Noël loin de chez toi.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, soupira-t-il, au Japon on ne fête pas vraiment Noël, on n'est pas chrétien, ce n'est qu'une fête commerciale. Ça n'a pas l'importance que ça a ici.

\- Ho non ! C'est triste ça ! Je serais malheureux si je ne fêtais pas Noël comme on le fait ici ! Fit Tony d'un air dramatique.

\- Ce n'est pas la même culture. En revanche Nouvel An a une importance bien plus conséquente. Expliqua simplement le capitaine.

A cela les agents hochèrent la tête avant de questionner d'avantage le jeune homme sur les traditions japonaises. Bien que réticent au départ il fini par soupirer et céder, leur racontant tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Au final il trouvait les agents assez agréables, du moins plus qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

Durant leur discussion le blanc révéla avoir lu le livre de l'agent McGee, bien que gêné, celui-ci s'enquit de lui demander son avis. Le capitaine prit une minute pour y réfléchir et lui donna une critique constructive, notant tout de même que le livre était plutôt bon.

En fin de journée vint l'heure pour Dinozzo d'aller donner le cadeau qu'il avait préparé à la fameuse Dolorès. Le brun était visiblement tendu et, amusée, Ziva décida de l'accompagner, plus par envie de voir comment sa rencontre allait se passer que pour le rassurer. De son côté McGee alla rejoindre Abby, pour une affaire entre eux apparemment. Au bureau il ne restait donc plus que Gibbs et Hitsugaya. Après un moment le capitaine sentit vaguement une pression spirituelle familière dans les parages. Étonné il regarda son denreishinki en quête d'un quelconque message le prévenant de l'arrivée d'un shinigami pour venir le chercher. Rien, rien du tout. Il entendit alors sonner le téléphone du bureau de Gibbs.

\- Oui ? Gibbs. Je vois. Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Oui, absolument. Au revoir.

Le capitaine pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux. L'agent Gibbs leva alors les yeux vers lui et au moment où il allait parler ils entendirent les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et une voix joyeuse retentir dans les bureaux.

\- Taichooooo ! S'exclama la voix.

\- Ho non… Gémit le blanc en se massant les tempes.

Les deux hommes virent alors arriver une grande femme aux courts cheveux roux, aux yeux bleus brume et aux attributs… manifestes. Dès qu'elle vit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs elle lui sauta dessus pour l'enlacer fortement.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Vous m'avez vraiment fait peur vous savez ! Dit-elle alors que le capitaine commençait à s'étouffer.

Quand il réussit à se séparer d'elle il mit un moment à retrouver sa respiration avant de lui jeter un regard noir. La rousse, elle, se contenta de sourire.

\- Je suis contente que vous alliez bien. Dit-elle finalement avant que le jeune homme ne soupir.

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau et se tourna vers Gibbs, qui n'avait encore rien pu dire.

\- Vous êtes l'agent Gibbs ?

\- Oui, et vous êtes ?

\- Ho pardon ! Je suis Rangiku Matsumoto ! Se présenta-t-elle.

\- L'amie d'Hitsugaya ?

La rousse acquiesça avant de jeter un regard amusé à son capitaine, qui détourna les yeux.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir prit soin de lui. Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, on ne l'aurait pas laissé ainsi. De plus il nous a aidé dans notre affaire.

\- Ho ho… Sourit la vice-capitaine avec amusement.

\- Ça suffit Matsumoto. Râla le capitaine.

La femme rit à nouveau et se tourna vers le jeune homme. En les regardant discuter et se taquiner Gibbs eut un léger sourire, ils s'entendraient vraiment bien. Ce duo, bien qu'assez improbable, semblait très bien fonctionner. Bien sur il n'avait pas manqué le fait que la rousse avait appelé le blanc, ''taicho'' soit ''capitaine'' en japonais, ou qu'elle le vouvoyait. Les théories de ses agents comme quoi le jeune homme faisait ou aurait parti d'un gang ou d'une mafia se confirmait, mais d'un autre côté cette femme ne semblait pas avoir le caractère adéquat pour ce genre de métier, bien qu'il y ait des exceptions partout. Cependant l'agent avait la quasi certitude qu'il n'était pas question de gang ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais plutôt de quelque chose de bien plus complexe et bien plus important. Il aurait aimé les questionner à ce sujet mais il décida de ne rien en faire, ils ne lui répondraient certainement pas. Il pourrait essayer de les y obliger mais… pour une raison quelconque il préféra laisser ses questions de côté. Et puis il avait vu les réactions du blanc durant l'interrogatoire qu'il avait subit à son arrivée au NCIS, il ne pourrait pas l'obliger à parler, quoi qu'il tente. Au final ce garçon et son ''monde'' était un véritable mystère.

\- Agent Gibbs. Coupa le jeune homme, debout devant le bureau du chef d'équipe.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vous remercie, pour tout. Dit-il, bien que visiblement gêné et mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'en prie. Mais je devrais le faire également, tu avais raison depuis le départ, pour Patrick Ellis.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, ce n'était que de l'instinct.

\- Je vois. Sourit l'agent, sachant qu'il y avait probablement beaucoup plus que cela, pour le jeune homme ça avait semblé si facile, si… habituel.

Quelque soit la raison, ce garçon était bien loin d'être comme les autres et nul doute qu'il ne l'oublierai pas de si tôt.

\- Il est donc temps pour toi de rentrer. Conclu l'agent.

\- Il semblerai. Acquiesça le blanc.

\- La prochaine fois que tu viens ici, essaye de faire en sorte de ne pas être mêlé à une de nos affaires.

Le capitaine eu un léger sourire.

\- J'essayerai.

* * *

Le jeune capitaine avait quitté le NCIS depuis près de deux mois, le soir de Noël. Quand les agents du NCIS avaient constatés son départ ils avaient été touchés, bien qu'ils n'aient passés que très peu de temps avec le jeune homme, ils s'y étaient attachés. En revenant à leur bureau le soir de Noël ils avaient vus que le jeune homme leur avait laissé une petite note, les remerciant de ce qu'ils avaient faits pour lui depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvé inconscient et amnésique. Ils avaient demandé des explications à Gibbs qui leur avait simplement raconté l'arrivée de Matsumoto et le départ deux japonais. Dinozzo avait d'ailleurs maudit son karma pour avoir raté l'arrivée de la si belle femme que lui avait décrite son patron.

Deux mois plus tard un nouveau best seller de Thom E. Gemcity sortit en libraire. Celui-ci narrait l'histoire de l'équipe Tibbs croisant un étrange et mystérieux garçon amnésique à quelques jours de Noël et dont le sombre passé entrainera l'équipe dans une palpitante aventure pleine de suspense.

* * *

Et bien voilà, c'est ainsi que se termine la petite aventure de notre bien aimé 10ème capitaine au NCIS. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, en tout cas moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je ne voyais pas meilleure fin (peut-être qu'il aurait pu y en avoir une mieux mais moi je l'aime beaucoup !). On m'a fait part d'une envie d'un autre cossover Bleach/NCIS, c'est possible et je ne rejette pas l'idée mais aucun scénario de valable me vient pour le moment, à voir donc. Cela étant dit je prépare un crossover Bleach/Labyrinthe (beaucoup plus long celui-ci), si ça intéresse je pourrais éventuellement le mettre en ligne, ceux que ça intéresse faites moi signe !

Sur ces mots je remercie chaleureusement tout ceux qui m'ont lue et suivie et d'autant plus ceux qui m'ont fait le plaisir de laisser un avis, quel qu'il soit. Merci à tous et à très bientôt !


End file.
